weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
Machiru
Machiru is a character in Weiss Kreuz. Appearance She had auburn colored hair that reached her cheeks and light blue eyes. She wore a pink turtleneck collared shirt underneath a light blue buttoned shirt and a red dress. Personality Machiru was shown to be caring towards her boyfriend, but also dedicated to her homework. Understandably distraught at the accident that befell her boyfriend Misato she was somewhat despondent around her friend. She also showed an inquisitive nature attempting to find out about the journalists who were killed, as well as demanding to know who was there when she suspected she wasn't alone when doing some research. Machiru was clever enough to keep the information she had about the disc a secret until she could ascertain further what it involved. She was quick to shake off potential romantic moments when she figured out something important, such as the password to a disc she had. She was otherwise very lively and upbeat thoroughly enjoying her time laughing and had good relationships with the members of Weiss, being a regular at the flower shop. History She is famous at school, being the youngest person to win a programming contest. Story Machiru can only look on in horror as her boyfriend is killed before her. Later she is comforted by her friend, and Omi who notices how downtrodden she appears. After mentioning what had happened, she continues her tasks whilst monitored by Weiss who suspect more to what had transpired in this "accident." Whilst working on her computer she has a vision of Misato and begins to cry that he's gone. After feeling that she is being watched whilst she investigates the journalists who had been killed in the car crash she bumps into a man called Akiko. After briefly thinking that it was Misato in her grief, she returns to her place after being reminded of a disc that she recovered at the scene of an accident. Machiru decides that she has to know why. She meets him for coffee then together they follow a letter asking to met her at a secluded lodge for further information. There she meets Omi, You, Ken and Aya and decide to join them for dinner. With Youji beside her she enjoys his and Omi's joking around announcing that she had never had as much fun in her life. When they depart to help Ken and Aya whose van has broken down she retires to the balcony where she see's a shooting star. As stardust falling to earth she shares with Akiko that it never ceases to amaze her. A potential romantic moment is avoided as she brushes off Akiko's attempt at a kiss as she guesses a potential password to the disc. Upon correctly guessing the password "DUST" and unlocking the encrypted data, Akiko reveals his true colors as a member of assassins group the Scalps and that he had just been using her for said disc. Surrounded by four killers, who threaten her with weapons, her life is saved by the intervention of Weiss as she is spirited away to safety. In the morning, Machiru shares her story to a feigning disbelieving Weiss as she reveals that she is outside the flower shop and has brought them flowers as a gift and is her seemingly usual cheery self once more. Episode Appearances * Episode 1 Relationships Misato Her boyfriend, they were evidently close with some light teasing between them. After the accident Machiru was understandably upset for some time, not releasing the connection between this incident and the wider one at hand. Akiko He was someone for her to turn to after missing her boyfriend. Though they focused solely on identifying the disc, romance between them may have been an eventual possibility, if it weren't for the fact that Akiko was just a skilled manipulator using Machiru. Weiss Machiru was a regular at the flower shop, she appreciates Omi's flower and in turn returned the gesture after the lodge incident where they rescued her after monitoring her throughout the day on the lookout for the masked hidden assassins. Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Active